How It All Began: The First Hunger Games
by Jackorabbit
Summary: How it all began...
1. How It All Began

Ok, so this is for the forum How It All Began: A Hunger Games Roleplay. If you want to send a character make one on the forum and they may be chosen. We choose tributes the following ways: We have a Reaping that you can buy tessera for, and it is completely random. We will start once we have at least one tribute for each slot. Here is the first chapter.

**President Balthazar Vanchev POV's: **The Dark Days are over. The district scum revolted and we slammed them back into place. The Capitol has triumphed once again, but the districts need to never revolt again. We must be harsh and force them to remember the pain the whole country came through.

The senate flows in and Bohumir Wollf sits down next to me. He speaks up and says, "I say we take babies and throw them to mutts while the parents watch."

"No that would be too cruel; we should execute adults publicly at once."

"No, that would just anger them."

"Let's force them to fight each other until only six districts remain." More murmurs spread, but I shake my head.

Then Viggo Jarret, the General of Panem, says, "We take kids, force them to kill each other, but let one live, so there is hope."

Whispers fly across the room and then I speak. "We shall have this event yearly and shower the victor in riches and fame. It shall be a festivity. Per Duval, we all know you made the cruelest traps and mutts in the Dark Days, you shall build an outdoor arena and you shall make this pageant to start in six months. Until then, we tell the districts so they will be terrified."

This will be an excellent punishment, but 1, 2, and 4. Even teenagers fought in the rebellion for them. They shall be an interesting aspect then.

Just nice and short mainly to attract people for the forum. This was short but the story won't be! Please make characters, there are no characters for the following spots

-5 boy

-both from 6

-8 boy

-9 boy

-both from 10

You can make characters for other spots and they will have a shot of being reaped!


	2. District 1 Reapings

_1_

_DISTRICT 1: REAPING DAY, 2050_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words will never hurt me!_

**D1 14 Backo Jut's POV: **I swing my sword through the air as training robots charge at me. A wave of ten robots charge at me and I pick three off with my bow and decapitate the rest. I look around the training center and see a boy whacking robots with a mace. I hope he doesn't volunteer because I am going to the Capitol this year and nothing will stand in my way. My family will freak out when I volunteer because they have babied me all my life and would hate me too volunteer. Anyway, I am going to win or die trying, not that I have much to come back to. I train intensely and have a scar under my eye from it. I am the tallest and strongest kid at my school and have a deep tan. I shove my blonde hair out of my brown eyes and head off for the reaping.

**D1 17 Elizabeth Bryan POV:** I walk through the square towards the reaping. Boys always stop in their tracks when they see me. I'm not sure if it's my icy blue eyes or my dirty blonde hair. I am skinny, but strong. I am also tall and tan. People seem to hate me because of my cold emotions. Actually, I am quite emotional but was taught not to show it. I only train so I can volunteer and help protect my family from The Hunger Games. It is weird how the money would protect my siblings, but it would. My dad is very greedy and is making us volunteer until he gets a victor. I am going to start the cycle. I hope I win.

**D1 14 Backo Jut's POV:** The escort skips up to the stage and takes a curtsy. I roll my eyes and my friend, Avihu Street, snickers quietly. The mayor drones out the treaty of treason. _Why do we have to do this every year from now on, _I think angrily.

At last, she walks over to the bowl and flies her hand around the bowl. _HURRY UP!_ My mind complains.

She FINALLY picks out a card and before she even opens her mouth I hear a voice yell, "I volunteer!"

A burly boy, clearly not a good fighter strolls up to the stage confidently. He seems very cocky and arrogant. Not a good tribute. Just because he trained in the rebellion it doesn't mean he's at all greater than me. I pick up a stone and hurl it up and the stage. He walked right into its path. I hear a thud as he falls to the ground. The escort gasps as I walk up and wave to the crowd. "Loser," I say as I kick the fallen body.

**D1 17 Elizabeth Bryan's POV: **The escort goes giddy over the events. _Such losers, escorts. I thought they would be somewhat cool, guiding the reapings._

"Ok," the escort squeaks, "Now for the ladies."

She starts walking towards the other bowl but the body is still on the ground. She squeals and the crowd bursts into laughter. "No, it's not funny, thank you!" She carefully steps over it and reaches into the girls bowl. I look for my family and my dad looks satisfied, but my siblings are terrified. The escort pulls out a slip and reads, "Hidem Oreia!"

I crane my neck and see a tiny little twelve year old paralyzed in shock. "I volunteer!" I yell into the square. I trot up to the stage and shake hands with Backo.


End file.
